Fuerte
by Agualuna
Summary: Naruto es una persona que se considera fuerte, ha aguantado a lo largo de su vida. Pero siempre llega un punto en el que no se puede más, y se hace pedazos. Por suerte, Hinata está allí para recogerlos.


_**Sí, hola, sigo viva... ¿qué tal? Pues eso, un pequeño One-shot para no estar por aquí para no desaparecer... a ver, tengo una página en Facebook que cuento lo que le ronda a esta cabecita, y puse ya del porqué no actualizo mucho... si queréis saberlo sólo tenéis que ir a leerlo.**_

 _ **Claro, que no todo el mundo tiene Facebook...**_

 _ **En fin, es sólo un bloqueo momentáneo, este One-shot es así como... una práctica para seguir escribiendo, además que no sé, lo he dejado muy MEH, pero bueno...**_

 _ **Espero que os guste, estoy a tope este verano, casi ni toco el ordenador jeje**_

 _ **Pues, disfrutad de la lectura Y PARFAVAR, ID A MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK, QUE NO ME VE CASI NADIE, ES TRISTE XDDD**_

 ** _Besitos_**

* * *

Si se pudiera describir con una sola palabra, Naruto se describiría a sí mismo como fuerte.

Él, a su temprana edad tuvo que aguantar el estar sin padres, solo ante el mundo, sin apoyo de nadie.

Tuvo que aguantar el odio y desprecio de los aldeanos, debido a ser algo que nunca pidió ser, un Jinchūriki, el recipiente de un demonio que lo único que deseaba era devorarle.

Tuvo que aguantar la partida de Sasuke, su compañero de equipo, su rival, su amigo... su hermano.

Tuvo que aguantar que Akatsuki fuese detrás de él, matando en el camino a las personas que querían protegerle, a su maestro, a sus amigos, a su querida aldea... sólo era tratado como si fuera un objeto para construir un arma mayor que pudiera destruir todo aquel ser vivo.

.

Habían pasado meses tras el ataque de Pain a la villa, y su estado físico era bueno, pero el mental no. Era una persona fuerte, ya había aguantado mucho... pero el ser fuerte tiene sus desventajas:

 _-Naruto es una persona fuerte, él lo resiste todo._

 _-No hace falta que te pregunte, sé que estarás bien... al fin y al cabo, tú eres fuerte._

 _-Puedes superarlo, eres fuerte._

Sí, él era una persona fuerte... pero la parte mala de serlo es que nadie te preguntaba si estabas bien, porque para ser fuerte, tienes que caerte cientos de veces, para levantarte, necesitas fuerza, para resistir, necesitar fuerza... ser fuerte no viene de la nada, regalado del cielo, es algo que consigues por tu propia mano.

Ahí se encontraba él, en el punto de mira de todo el mundo, y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía...

No estaba bien, hace poco vinieron unos shinobis de Kumogakure, diciendo que querían la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha, por haberse llevado a su maestro para ser utilizado como otro objeto, al igual que él. No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo, en la organización que le buscaba y le quería matar...

Tirado en el pasto, tras un arduo día de entrenamiento, fue la primera vez que no se sentía bien, normalmente, tras un día de entrenamiento se dedicaba un momento a recordar por quién y qué hacía aquello, dándole una sensación de alegría en el cuerpo... pero aquella vez, fue diferente, sólo estaba roto por dentro, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules, pero no quería hacerlo. Nunca había sido una persona de guardarse sus sentimientos, si quería llorar, lloraba, si quería gritar, gritaba... pero esta vez era diferente, todo el estrés, y toda la carga que estaba aguantando, se acumulaban en su pecho provocándole una sensación de angustia y de dolor inimaginables.

Pero él se hacía el fuerte, aparentaba que estaba todo bien, y no era así. No quería preocupar a nadie, ya bastantes problemas tenían todos como para andar él llorando por las esquinas.

.

-¿Naruto-kun?- interrumpió una voz aquel silencio tan agobiante.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se incorporó, para poder encontrarse a la heredera de los Hyūga en frente de él. Con algunas vendas tras su heroica hazaña de protegerle de Pain, algo que estaba grabado a fuego dentro de él, pensando automáticamente en lo impresionante que era aquella chica, pero que de pronto, fue opacado por la culpabilidad... era fuerte, sí, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Hinata...- al principio se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, dejándole momentáneamente mudo.

-¡P-Pues claro que sí! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- utilizó un entusiasmo forzado para decir eso.

-E-Es una tontería, olvídalo Naruto-kun- Hinata tenía la intención de irse, de no ser porque Naruto la sujetó de la muñeca.

-¿Es que te preocupa algo, Hinata? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Hinata vaciló por un instante, pero decidió arrodillarse en frente de Naruto para soltar todas sus preocupaciones, siendo, de nuevo, egoísta.

-M-Me preocupas tú, Naruto-kun. Desde hace bastante tiempo te veo... triste, no eres el Naruto-kun d-de siempre.

Naruto sonrió.

-¿Pero qué dices Hinata? ¡Claro que soy yo!

Se quedó mirando a la chica durante un rato, y ella le miraba triste.

-Por supuesto que no eres tú. ¿N-No te acuerdas de lo q-que me dijiste hace tiempo?

-¿Hace tiempo...?

En la mente de Hinata era lo más claro posible:

 _-Siempre que meto la pata, me cabreo y aparento ser fuerte..._

-Siempre que piensas que te equivocas, aparentas ser fuerte... pero como ya te dije, pienso que eres un fracasado orgulloso.

A Naruto se le vino a la mente aquella conversación con Hinata, justo antes de enfrentarse contra Neji... qué recuerdos aquello, donde todo era más fácil.

-¡Nada de eso, Hinata! ¡Estoy genial! Mañana será un nuevo día.

Pero para Hinata no fue suficiente, ella puede ver a través de las personas, y sabe cuando algo no va bien.

-P-Puedes llorar...

-¿Eh?

-Ll-Llora un poco, Naruto-kun, te hará sentir mejor.

No pudo aguantarlo más, sus lágrimas se derramaban una por una de los ojos, era demasiada presión la que estaba aguantando.

Ella podía verle con tanta facilidad... ella podía ver lo débil que era en el fondo, pero siempre decía que era fortaleza.

 _-Siempre que te caes, te vuelves a levantar... eres un fracasado orgulloso._

.

Y de repente sintió que estaba en paz, después de tanto tiempo. Allí, en aquel campo de entrenamiento en donde años atrás ella le dio ánimos, volvía a hacerlo de esa manera tan especial que tenía.

Hinata le abrazaba mientras él soltaba lágrimas en su regazo, y poco después, se quedó dormido, agotado más emocional que físicamente, cayó rendido.

Con un único pensamiento que repetiría más adelante.

 _-Hinata, gracias._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
